User blog:KeithCornell/Champion Concept - Rorkan, the Ominous Warlock
|as_lvl = 1.47 |arm_base = 19 |arm_lvl = 3 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |ms = 325}} Rorkan, the Ominous Warlock is a custom champion concept. Abilities . % of that amount is substracted from Rorkan's maximum health.}} | , , or stacks heals Rorkan by giving him maximum health. * Reaching levels 4, 7, 10, 13 and 16 gives Rorkan bonus health due to the health penalty scaling down, instantly healing him.}}}} Rorkan sends a fireball in target direction, dealing magic damage to enemies it passes through and explodes (radius: 200) when it hits a champion or reaches either max range or the targeted point, dealing the same amount of magic damage (doubled against minions) and slowing enemies for 2 seconds. Every few seconds, one charge is gained, up to three can be held at a time. |leveling = 50% AP)}} 50% health cost)}} % |range = 1000 |static = 2 |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana 10% current health)}} |speed = 1250}} | }} Rorkan refreshes the cooldown of all abilities by 2 seconds and regains mana, increased by 1% for each 1% of mana Rorkan is missing. |leveling = 100% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana 5% current health)}}}} | }} |-|New E= Rorkan rips himself away from his body, becoming untargetable for 2 seconds. Rorkan is for the duration, but gains movement speed. |leveling = 20% health cost)}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana 10% of current health)}}}} | }} |-|Old E= Rorkan leaves a part of himself behind, becoming invisible, invulnerable and untargetable for a short duration. Rorkan is unable to auto-attack during Gaseous State and activating abilities ends it prematurely. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana 10% of current health)}}}} | }} |-|New R= Rorkan throws a black hole flame at target enemy champion. When it reaches its target, it implodes, dealing magic damage in an area and nearby enemies, them for 1 second. The main target isn't but instead suffers a magic resistance reduction for 5 seconds. |leveling = % of target's max health 100% AP)}} 100% health cost)}} % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana 20% of current health)}} |range = | }} |speed = 1050}} | }} |-|Old R= Rorkan throws a gigantic spectral flame at target enemy champion, which deals magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's health plus the health Rorkan spent. The target also suffers from reduced magic resistance for the next 5 seconds. |leveling = % of target's max health 100% AP)}} 100% health cost)}} % |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana 20% of current health)}} |range = 700}} | }} Other from . August 27th 2016 * Gaseous State ** Retooled. * The Supermassive ** Pull now brings enemies the closest they can to the target. August 24th 2016 * The Supermassive: ** Pull modified from a base 300 to the distance from the enemy to the main target 50. August 15th 2016: * The Supermassive: ** Retooled. }} |-|Character Concept= Rorkan is intended to be a mad warlock that sacrifices his health for power. His past is mostly unknown, before a trip to the Shadow Isles changed him into the shadowy ethereal cloaked figure he is now. |-|Gameplay Concept= Fitting his character, Rorkan uses health for his spells, even though he still uses mana. He is of course a mid-lane mage, but you have the choice of either building full AP to maximize Hysteria's boost at the expense of his health, or building a more tanky set with Rod of Ages and more health so that he can deliver stronger sustained damage. Category:Custom champions